


Secrets

by canadianshipper



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Gossip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17696666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianshipper/pseuds/canadianshipper
Summary: Spoilers of 15x12!Jo and Alex discuss the newest relationship at Grey Sloan.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you haven't watched 15x12 or if you care about spoilers!  
> I dont believe for a second that Alex and Jo dont talk about these two after the events of 15x12.

“Get some rest, Dr Schmitt. We can meet in the ICU in a couple of hours for post OP.” Dr Grey said to the small doctor, previously known as Glasses up until recently when he'd changed to contacts rather than his bulky frames. 

 

Jo watched him, wondering if they were the same pair shed accidentally broken during their drunken night together a year earlier. Then she remembered, his eyes weren't being blocked anymore. And he actually had nice eyes. She hadn't noticed that before, a mix of depression and countless glasses of whatever alcohol she was using to drown out her problems were in the way. 

 

“Thanks, Dr Grey. Uh, also, nobody else knows.. you know, what I told you earlier? Can it.. can it be between us?” Schmitt asked, still a bit fidgety. It would take a lot more than a change in eyewear to get rid of his severe anxiety issues.

 

Meredith nodded with a small smirk in her face. “What happens in the OR..” She let Schmitt finish that thought. “I'm not the one you should worry about, though.” She leaned closer. “Bokhee has quite the issue with keeping her mouth shut. Rambles on and on, that one.” She joked, gently patting Schmitts shoulder. “I'm happy for you, Schmitt. Really.” With that, she left, Deluca and Bokhee following after, leaving him alone with Jo. 

 

She tipped on the heels of her feet, blowing out a sigh. “So…” she started, catching the attention of the younger man. “You're gay.” 

 

“Er.. yes.” he removed his scrub cap and shoved it in his back pocket. “Kind of came to that realization during the windstorm, or uh, right before, I guess.” It seemed like he'd been waiting to have this conversation, having the answers right away. “Sorry if it seems like I was using you or something. That wasn't-” 

 

Jo immediately threw her hands up to get him to stop talking. “No, no, I don't think that at all! If anything, I was using you.. uh, but Levi.. don't let anyone treat you like I did. I was in a bad place, and.. yeah.” 

 

Schmitt smiled. “We’re good- he's good. I don't know why he likes me but.. he does.” He was beaming, talking about whoever it was that had captured his heart. 

 

“Who is it, anyways? Your Prince Charming?” Jo asked, unsure of whether or not this was crossing boundaries. 

 

He blushed. “We haven't talked about being open, telling everyone.. So, until then, all you get to know is that I'm gay and happy. Finally.” He whispered that last word, so faint he wasn't sure if Jo caught it or not. 

 

“Ah, well.. Not to be reiterate what Grey said but.. I'm happy for you.” She pulled Levi in for a quick hug. “If you ever need to talk.. I know I'm probably not top of your list but.. I am married to the Chief,  so if this guy breaks your heart.. I could work some magic.” 

 

Levi laughed. “Yeah, okay.” and then he left.

 

Later that night, when Jo got home, her husband was sitting at their dinner table. He was drinking a beer and unwinding after a stressful work day. “Hey, you.” She set her keys down, kicked off her shoes and walked over to Alex, kissing him lightly. 

 

“Hey.” He took a swig of his beer and sat her down on his lap. “How was work? Heard you had a surgery with Grey.” 

 

Jo nodded, stealing the bottle and taking a drink for herself. “It was alright..” She thought back to the confessions of the intern from earlier and groaned, remembering it was a secret. 

 

“What's that for?” Alex asked, furrowing his brows. 

 

“You ever have a secret that's so juicy and good but you can't tell anyone, especially not this secret because it's so huge and personal.. but its eating you up inside having to keep it to yourself?” Jo said in one breath, burying her head in Alex's shoulder. 

 

Alex laughed. “Maybe I already know. I am chief after all, it's literally my job to know peoples business.” 

 

Jo sighed. She gave up being honorable on the commute home, knowing she was going to tell her husband regardless. “Somebody came out to me today.” 

 

“Like a patient?” Alex tilted his head. 

 

“No, a doctor. Intern, rather. Someone kind of surprising.” She got off of Alex's lap and sat in the chair beside him. “Okay.. it was Glasses- oh, uh, Schmitt.” 

 

Alex nodded and smirked. “Kind of figured when I caught he and Kim in the back of an ambulance during the wind storm. But cool, good for Schmitt for coming out.” 

 

“Wait, you knew?! And you didn't tell me?” She thought back to previous conversations. “Oh my God, Nico brought Levi to the New Years party! I thought they were just friends or whatever..” she shoved her face into her palms. “And Link has been teasing Nico relentlessly for weeks now, oh my God, I'm so blind!” 

 

Alex grinned. “I'm so happy you know, now. I hate having gossip about these interns and not being allowed to discuss it without being unprofessional.” 

 

Jo laughed. “Bailey does it all the time.” 

 

“Yeah, cause it's Bailey.. now.. how about we stop talking about other people's relationships, and focus on our own?” he stood up, grabbing Jo and walked them to their shared bed.

 

\--

 

Levi laid in an on call room, eyes heavy with exhaustion. His head rested on the naked chest of Nico Kim, who ran his hand up and down Levi's equally exposed back. 

 

“I came out today.” Levi whispered, still not fully acknowledging that it was real. 

 

Nico stopped his petting for a second before resuming. “How'd that go?”

 

Levi smiled, looking up into Nicos eyes. Levi hadn't realized he'd been holding tears in until that moment. “So good.” he cuddled into Nico and let himself cry. “Freeing. My friends already knew, and I don't know when I'm gonna tell my mom but.. I told Meredith Grey that I was gay.” 

 

Nico grinned and kissed Levi's head. “I'm proud of you, love.” 

 

“I didn't say it was you, though.” Levi admitted. “I didn't know how you'd feel about being out in the open.” 

 

“Let me officially tell Link. I mean, I have a feeling he already knows.. but, I want to actually tell him. Then we can decide together when we want to tell everyone.” Nico moved his hand to cup Levi's cheek. 

 

They looked at each other, sharing a passionate kiss before Levi laid on Nicos chest again. 

 

They fell back asleep like that. Free. Happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
